bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigaya Arisa
|English Name = Arisa Ichigaya |School = Hanasakigawa Girls' High School |Year = Second Year First Year (Season 1) |Class = 2-A 1-B (Season 1) |Birthday = October 27 |Gender = Female |Height = 152 cm |Band = popipa |Position = Keyboardist |Instrument = *Roland JUNO-DS 61 W *Roland AX-Synth (White) |Zodiac = Scorpio (♏︎) |Likes = Anmitsu Brown rice Hard-boiled eggs |Dislikes = Leeks |Hobbies = Caring for bonsai trees Surfing the Internet |Image Color = #AA66E1 |Seiyuu = Itou Ayasa (伊藤彩沙) |Nickname = Aa-chan (Hagumi) Arisa-P, Garage Queen (Original storyline only)}} Ichigaya Arisa is currently a second-year student at Hanasakigawa Girls' High School, the student council secretary and Poppin'Party's keyboardist. Background Arisa's grandparents run a pawnshop called "Ryuuseidou", and she lives in a big and traditional house, which includes a basement where Poppin'Party practices and hangs out at most of the time. When she was younger, Arisa picked up to learn the piano but then quit it halfway because she didn't have any motivation to continue - when she befriended Kasumi and heard about her plans to start a band, she picked it up again. Appearance Arisa has long, slightly curled blonde hair worn in pigtails held with ribbon or bands. Her bangs are mostly spread, with the exception of a few curled strands that stick up. Her forelocks are held with cross-shaped clips. She has gentle light brown eyes. Her casual attire is mature and feminine, usually with lace or flowery details and long skirts. Arisa wears a black blouse with sheer off the shoulder sleeves tucked into a white skirt with lilac floral patterns. Personality Arisa is an introvert whose hobbies include tending for bonsai plants and internet surfing. Even though she's basically a shut-in and admits to being lazy by nature, she still manages to achieve excellent results in school due to her intellect. She tends to be quite moody, and because of her sharp tongue, often gets into arguments with others (especially Kasumi). Usually, however, this is because she is unable to be honest with herself. She easily blushes and starts stammering when she gets complimented, especially by her fellow Poppin'Party members. Though she denies it, she gets lonely easily. It was shown that in the past that Arisa was a loner who always did things by herself, and claimed not to need help from other people. However after meeting Kasumi, she slowly started changing, showing her kind side and interacting with other people as well. Due to her grounded personality, the other members of the band often tease her on friendly terms, though it doesn't stop her from getting frustrated. In the beginning, and as a way of trying to maintain her image of a refined, rich girl, she talked in a very polite and exaggerated manner with people she hadn't interacted with before, or did not know well (such as Eve and Misaki in the game's first event story). Game Interactions A list of characters Arisa interacts with in the game (during Lives and in the dialogues at the end of every game). Videos Introduction= Trivia *In the original storyline, her character color was white.http://web.archive.org/web/20150515082531/http://bang-dream.com:80/ Similarly to the current Arisa she was a shut-in and stayed a lot at home working at the Ryuuseidou before meeting Kasumi. However in the original storyline, her father - who has not been mentioned a lot - had died and left both the Random Star and notebook named "BanG_Dream!" - which also contained a list of events that would lead to Arisa creating a band - behind. **Just like with Kasumi, Arisa's personality and character were the complete opposite in the original storyline. She also owned two cats named Zanji and Bal. *According to Saaya, there had been rumors about Arisa being a ghost because she didn't go to school a lot prior to joining Poppin'Party.Saaya x Arisa - Hanasakigawa Girls' Academy: There were rumors that you were just a ghost... *She was unable to tell that the former Student Council President and Glitter*Green's keyboardist are the same person at first. *She likes naming her bonsai trees and talks to them every day. Some of the names she has given to them are Tamagawa and Tonegawa. *She was in the same class with Natsuki from CHiSPA during season 1. *She has the same height as Chisato and Hagumi. * According to the second season of the anime, she attended the same music school with Tae and Wakana Rei. References Navigation ru:Ичигая Ариса Category:Characters Category:Poppin'Party